1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices and, particularly, to a wireless communication device with a vibrating module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and laptops have vibrating modules. In circumstances where silence is required, the wireless communications devices can be switch to silent mode. In this way, noise generated from the wireless communication device is eliminated by the use of the vibrating modules.
However, when the user is alerted by the vibrating of the wireless communication devices, they must view the screen of the wireless communication device to read the messages and the phone number of the message sender, and reply calls and messages using the keypads of the wireless communication devices. Thus, the vibrating modules of such typical wireless communication devices cannot be used to simplify the operations of viewing and replying calls and messages.
Another kind of typical wireless communication device has a function of expressing messages via vibration. Such wireless communication device includes an encoding module and a vibrating module. The encoding module of the wireless communication device transforms character messages into code signals formed by some kinds of basic unit signals in typical methods, such as a basic unit signal for a short time and a basic unit signal for a long time (i.e., the method of Morse), and transfers the code signals to the vibrating module. The vibrating module thus vibrates in different modes respectively corresponding to the different kinds of the basic unit signals according to the code signals. In this way, other than the typical communicating methods such as voice and characters, wireless communication device can express character messages via vibration. However, such wireless communication device can only expresses received character messages via vibration, character messages still need to be inputted by the use of keypads of the wireless communication device.
Therefore, a new wireless communication device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.